nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
This is NITROME
This is NITROME. A This is halloween Nitrome Must Die parody song. This is NITROME By Frostyflytrap Intro (Shows image of the Nitrome Logo on Nitrome Towers.) Employees (Shows cutscene of beginning scene in NMD) Nitrome fans of e-ve-ry age (Austin Carter on his bike) I'll tell you why Austin Carter's in rage (Camera zooming to the Nitrome Towers) Come to us and you will know (Shows top of the Nitrome Towers) It's just torture in NITROME (Bird is fried by experimental weaponary) (NOTE:This is the end of the use of this cutscene. We'll have to make our own animations after this) Employees This is NITROME I've change some parts so this is what I've added: Dashes(-) They divide a word to change how many sylables the have. Remember, NITROME is always pronounces with three sylables in the song. Italicized words are just there for you to know how many sylbles the verse. They are planned to be replaced with better ones so if you'll change them, make sure to keep the sylables. Italicized bold words in parenthesis are words from This is Halloween. They are there because I don't know what to put there. This is NITROME We work hard 'till the dead of night Processor (Shows animation of Charomat Processor that can be found at the beginning of NMD) We'll show you why we work in fear (fast) Enemies are spawning here! Employees (Shows employees working on their computers) We work for years, no end in sight! employees (Torture devices are shown, with the camera moving to show all of them) It's our job, torture makes it wrong As we work for NITROME Boss I am the one who rides oe'r (Say oe'r like "over" but quicker) your head I whip you when you rest and shoot you till you're dead! Programmer I an the one who released the enemies Some hunt you you like sharks, and jump just like fleas Everyone This is NITROME, This is NITROME NITROME! NITROME! NITROME! NITROME! NITROME! NITROME! of the Month With this job Everyone is lost Everybody's working for the Nitrome Boss. Boss In this tower where Nitrome is its name Every fan is on our site waiting for the next big game! Boss Stop... Austin Carter now! (Oh so you thought you're gonna rest now?) We are gonna catch them when the time is right [ Second Employee] There! He is coming now! He would kill no matter how Carter Aren't you scared? Bennet Well that's just fine! Boss Everyone should come right here Pull the steamlands tank out there This would stop them from their flight Carter and Justin Bennet Everybody die!!!111 NITROME must Die!!!111 In this tower of Nitrome of the Month Don't just say I have a horrible face I work so hard I'm nearly gone without a face Announcer I am the voice you hear from the screen! When a challenge level's on or a boss is seen! of the Month I am the terror of the room at night Filling your minds to the brim with fright Everyone This is NITROME, This is NITROME NITROME! NITROME! NITROME! NITROME! NITROME! NITROME! Working Employees They can see us everywhere. Boss NITROME's no fun without electric chairs! Employees That's our job and you may know It's just torture in NITROME Boss In this tower,where torture and injustice reigns, Every fan is waiting for the next big game! Employee Austin and Justin are coming to the highest floor! They'll kill you with a molotov and play with what is left of us! This is NITROME . . . Carter Everybody DIE!!!!!111 Employees We'd rather run away than fight this guy... Boss You are coming ju-ust to destroy me You will die not completing your goal! Everyone This is NITROME, This is NITROME, NITROME! NITROME! NITROME! NITROME! NITROME! NITROME! Employees You will die... We are sure... of the Month Everyone's working for the Nitrome Boss. All (While this is going on, someone get an animation or video of the final boss fight with the nitrome boss, and make it so it ends when the "R" lands on his head) La! la! la! la! la! la! la! la! la! la! la! la! la! la! la! la! la! la! la! la! (While the la la la is going on, in the background, someone would say NITROME 16 times just like in the original song) (Chiptune Music) (Long pause) Boss Hey, why are we singing? All We Dunno Category:Songs